


【友星】不哭不哭，痛痛飛走了

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	【友星】不哭不哭，痛痛飛走了

逃到夢裡也沒有用。

「他在追我。」朴星和說。「永遠跑著追我，好像他有無限毫升的肺活量。我停不下來，無法停下來。」  
「他是誰？」鄭友榮抱著他問。可是無論給他多少擁抱都沒有用，和他說的所有安慰都變成亂碼，消化不良的朴星和把鄭友榮給的一切都嘔出來，但鄭友榮沒有放棄。這是他最愛的朴星和，不可以在這裡放棄呀。

但這裡是哪裡？他們究竟跑了多遠？朴星和那雙飽受淚水摧殘的雙眼已經失去神采，他再也不需要鄭友榮的愛，他一心求死，鄭友榮對他來說只是一塊有溫度的無機物。

不可以讓他睡著，因為他的夢比現實更殘忍。不可以讓他醒著，一旦他能走路，他便用盡方法殺死自己。鄭友榮還記得醫院躺椅硬梆梆的觸感，純白色的惡臭在鼻腔裡揮之不去，親愛的星和哥，你在此般地獄還是很漂亮，別去看你手腕上被拘束帶綁過的痕跡，別去看你皮膚上浮起的傷疤，你永遠都是最初的朴星和。

「友榮啊對不起。」不許說對不起。鄭友榮收緊雙臂，抱著他就像第一次確認彼此關係的那天夜裡，一切顏色都是無法玷汙的神聖初戀。  
「是我在追我自己。」朴星和閉上眼睛，藥物讓他全身無力，就算這樣活下去也沒有問題哦，身邊人用恐懼的眼神看著他，捧著他的雙手。我們愛你。我們愛你。這樣還不夠嗎？「你逃不出去的。」  
「沒事的，哥。」鄭友榮把額頭貼在他冰冷的臉頰上，試圖回想他第一次親吻朴星和時他羞怯縮起的反應，原來如此啊，那時候的朴星和是活著的。  
「我們哪裡也不去。」鄭友榮把朴星和輕輕放倒在兩人的床鋪上，他的肉體是如此年輕和健康，沒有一根毛髮掉落或灰白，而且鄭友榮知道他會永遠青春。「我都知道，我們試過很多方法了，但這一次不會再失敗了。」

鄭友榮的手指用力按住朴星和的脖子，生命在他手中突突跳動，朴星和的雙手覆在他的手腕上，他不是在阻止鄭友榮，而是在回應鄭友榮總是激烈躁動的愛。  
因為是鄭友榮，那個總是能在他低落時激勵他的鄭友榮，那個喜歡捉弄他但絕對會保護他的鄭友榮，朴星和看著鄭友榮發紅的雙眼，他好像又再找回一點自信了，就算只是碎屑也足以填補他生命的缺口。

朴星和的雙手凋謝在床單上時，鄭友榮鬆開手，跪在他身邊，他沒有哭也無法笑，繃緊的肌肉一瞬間得到解放，這裡就是夢的盡頭。  
逃不出去的話就同歸於盡吧。鄭友榮對自己說。


End file.
